


Here We Go Again

by Hetalia1912



Category: Eric Saade (Musician), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers, HomeTown (Band), Litesound (Band), Melodifestivalen RPF, Sinplus (Band), maNga (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Timelines, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ideas, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, FACE Family, Families of Choice, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Historical References, Injury, Injury Recovery, Loss of Limbs, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Really Character Death, Poor Germany (Hetalia), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Romantic Subplot, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, Suffering, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Loop, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, fucking Steve, italy suffers, whoops spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: The nations never thought they'd have to go back to that dreaded place.....Unfortunately fate has other plans.....





	Here We Go Again

Italy expected it to be smooth sailing since that day,it's been over two years since they had escaped that accursed place.He never thought he have to go back,he didn't  _want_ to go back.But here he was with the other nations,standing in front of the mansion that once held them prisoner,forcing to them to watch their own deaths.Why the hell had they even come back?The answer was simple.

To rescue the eurovision participants that had gone inside.

* * *

 

**THREE HOURS EARLIER AT THE WORLD MEETING**

"Germany.~"Italy called.Germany turned around with a sigh."What is it Italia?"Italy smiled."What are you doing Germany?~"

Germany sighed again."I am working Italia."Italy tilted his head."Working on what?"Germany rubbed his forehead."On something important."


End file.
